la rosa y el deseo
by ladyGV
Summary: hola aqui estoy con otra historia espero les guste y me dejen regalarles una rosa y un deseo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como todos sabemos los derechos de autor sobre los personajes no son míos, solo la historia que continuación les presento.**

**Espero que les guste**

**La rosa y el deseo**

Solo y triste en medio de aquella obscuridad estaba el pequeño niño de seis años, asustado y esperando a que volvieran por el.

**Flash back.**

¿pero que estas haciendo? Deja de jugar con el lodo, y no se lo estés embarrando a tu hermana!, por Dios. ¡Carlo, bájate ese árbol, antes de que te caigas y te rompas algo! Lucia ven vamos a limpiarte, y tu espérame aquí! , no te muevas al rato vuelvo por ti, no los puedo dejar solos un rato, mira como te has puesto…

**Fin del flash back.**

Pero al parecer nunca volvieron por el, sus pensamientos lo tenían abrumado.

-van a volver, talvez Carlo se cayo del árbol y lo llevaron al hospital ó fueron a casa a bañar a Lucia, no pueden olvidarse de mi.

Así paso el tiempo, y el pequeño tuvo que buscar la forma de salir de ahí, el hambre lo tenia mareado ya había caminado mucho y el bosque se veía igual.

Le dio sueño y se acostó al pie de un árbol y durmió, ahí paso la noche sufriendo frío y con mucho miedo, amaneció y no había comido nada todavía y su pequeño estomago no aguantaba más y gruñía reclamando alimento, camino un poco más y con cada gruñido de su estomago un sollozo no se hacia esperar, llego a la orilla de un arroyo y tomo agua hasta que su estomago dejo de gruñir, eso le dio un breve respiro para pensar en buscar comida, camino a la orilla del arroyo y encontró un arbusto de zarzamoras, apurado recogió algunas el trataba de agarrar las más rojas pero lo hacían cerrar un poco los ojos por lo aciditas que estaban.

-toma las más moradas, son más dulces y más ricas.

El niño se asusto y volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz y al rodear el arbusto vio a un anciano que recogía también zarzamoras las más moradas.

-¿que haces aquí? ¿no vienes con alguien? - le pregunto.

El niño estaba asustado le habían enseñado a no hablar con extraños y no respondía solo movía los hombros.

-¿tienes hambre?.

Y el niño dijo que si con la cabeza abriendo mucho los ojos.

-vamos a mi casa, tengo algo rico que te gustará.

Y señaló detrás de el una pequeña cabaña y se dirigieron hacía allá.

Al llegar, no entraron a la casita, afuera tenía una pequeña mesa de madera, tal vez hecha por el anciano, y troncos que la hacían de banquitos muy cómodos, el niño luego se sentó y espero por su plato, el anciano sonrío al verlo y le dijo mientras le servia en un plato un guiso que estaba en una olla en un asador al aire libre.

-¿Qué no piensas lavarte las manos?.

El niño se vio las manos y las tenia sucias y manchadas de fruta, volteo para todos lados mientras el anciano ponía el plato humeante en la mesa al mismo tiempo que le señalaba con la mirada y el pulgar por encima de su hombro una cubeta de agua, el niño corrió y se lavo la cara y las manos, y regreso a la mesa tomo su plato de comida y lo devoró mientras el anciano sonreía tiernamente viendo al niño comer con tanto entusiasmo, el también comió, al terminar su plato el niño no dejaba de ver la olla.

-¿quieres más? - le pregunto el anciano.

-si, por favor - contesto el niño.

-bueno, esta bien - y el anciano sonrió más.

Volvió a llenar el plato del niño y cuando hubieron terminado el anciano preguntó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Albert, ¿ y usted?

-¿yooo?, mmmm, bueno hace mucho que no tengo nombre. ¿Cómo me llamarías tu?

Y el niño observo al anciano, toco su mano la sintió áspera, miró su cara con arrugas, su pelo blanco y su barba también blanca, pero su mirada tranquila y buena.

-¡Abuelo! Tienes cara de llamarte Abuelo.

- ja ja ja ja…. Pues así me llamo, ¿Cómo no?, y ¿Qué haces solito en el bosque, donde están tus padres?

-no se, yo estaba jugando con mi hermanita y mi papá vino y me regaño y me dijo que no me moviera y ahí me dejo esperando, pero no volvió.

-¿desde cuando estas solito en el bosque?

-dos noches estuve ahí y otro que caminé porque tenía hambre.

-y todo ese tiempo que estuviste ahí donde te dejo tu papá, ¿nadie volvió?

-no, y estuve ahí en donde me dijo, no me moví, ahí dormí en el suelo y me picaron las hormigas, dos noches y otra debajo de un arbolote, pero tenía miedo y hambre y mi estomago hacía ruidos.

-Albert, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, hasta que vengan a buscarte.

-¡siiii! Y así ya tendría un Abuelo.

Pasaron los días y nadie busco al pequeño, no se sabe porque, o cual fue la razón, o talvez sus caminos no se volvieron a cruzar, pero el niño vino a alegrar la vida solitaria de aquel anciano, poco a poco se fue ganando su corazón era atento, servicial, ávido por aprender, cuando el le quería enseñar algo siempre estaba atento y aprendía rápido, el niño era feliz y crecía fuerte paso de ser un niño a convertirse en un joven apuesto, su cuerpo se desarrollo poco a poco y a pesar de todavía le faltaba por crecer a sus dieciocho años se veía muy bien, su torso marcado por el trabajo manual, fuertes brazos y piernas aunque un poco delgadas no tenían ningún pero, su pelo rubio largo hasta los hombros y su cara bondadosa con una mirada intensa y azul como el cielo que se divisaba entre los árboles, curioso y gentil, en cierta forma su esencia no había cambiado mucho solo su físico.

-¡Abuelo, Abuelo! - corrió Albert al escuchar toser al anciano dentro de la cabaña. - ¿estas bien, quieres que te traiga algo?

-no Albert, estoy bien, solo que ya mi cuerpo no funciona muy bien que digamos.

-pero Abuelo, tu eres muy fuerte.

-no Albert ya estoy viejo, ya era viejo cuando te encontré, y tu le diste vida a mi vida vacía, y creo que ya falta poco para mi partida.

-¡no Abuelo!, ¡no me abandones tu también! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

-Albert escúchame muy bien, te voy a contar un secreto, poco antes de conocerte fui al centro del bosque y pedí un deseo a la rosa, coof, coof, coof.

-¡Abuelo!

-en el centro del bosque hay un rosal de rosas blancas hermoso, y pedí mi deseo y lo cumplió, no pase mis últimos días solo porque tu estuviste conmigo, ese fue mi deseo, cuando todo esto termine ve al centro del bosque, busca el rosal y pide tu deseo a la rosa te prometo que se cumplirá.

-estas delirando Abuelo, mejor descansa.

-dame ese libro - dijo señalando hacia un estante.

Albert se paro, tomo el libro y se lo dio al anciano, pero al tomarlo le dio un ataque de tos, se ahogo y el libro fue a dar al piso, Albert trato de sentar al anciano pero todo fue inútil, el anciano cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa termino sus días en los brazos de Albert.

Con tristeza, Albert enterró al anciano al pie de un gran árbol y entro a la cabaña, abrió ventanas, saco muebles, revisó papeles, vio fotos, pero al parecer nada importante, así que tomo una caja y metió todos los papeles y fotos dentro, al mover la cama del anciano, vio el libro tirado, lo recogió y lo ojeo, era un libro de poemas de pronto entre las páginas estaba una rosa seca el tallo y las hojas eran de un café obscuro y los pétalos se veían amarillos entre beige y crema, en esa página al borde de la orilla estaba escrito **"gracias por cumplir mi deseo" **y Albert entendió que el relato del rosal era cierto.

Sin pensar mucho Albert termino de arreglar la cabaña, la cerró tomo una mochila se puso unas botas y una chaqueta café y se dispuso a buscar el rosal para pedir su deseo.

Continuará …

Hala chicas, aquí estoy con otra historia espero les guste así que déjeme sus comentarios.. Gracias.

Veronica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capt. 2.**

**La búsqueda se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil, cada paso que daba pensaba que era la dirección correcta, pero atravesaba el bosque de lado a lado y por más que buscaba no daba con el centro del bosque, pasaron cuatro años así y Albert deambulaba por el bosque decidido a encontrar el rosal para pedir su deseo, pero cada vez que fallaba una espina se le clavaba y se sentía un poco triste , llego el momento en que pensó en abandonar la búsqueda y regresar a la pequeña cabaña en el bosque, pero en ese momento recordaba la cara del Abuelo, y eso le daba ánimos para no dejar que la esperanza se fuera de su lado, el pediría su deseo a como diera lugar.**

**Un día Albert estaba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol viendo la quietud de las aguas de un lago, a medias cerraba los ojos para meditar sobre sus prioridades…**

**-mmm tal vez el rosal se seco - pensaba mientras mordisqueaba una pajilla cuando de pronto.**

**-haaaaa! Jimmy! Detenlooooo!**

**-ya voy Candy! No te sueltes!**

**-Albert se puso de pie y vio como un caballo venia hacia el totalmente desbocado y una joven montada sujeta a la crin del caballo porque las riendas se le habían zafado de las manos, detrás de ella venia un niño a todo galope en otro caballo pero sus esfuerzos por alcanzarla eran en vano, Albert pensó rápido, se trepó al árbol se coloco en una rama y cuando el caballo pasó brinco cayendo justo en las ancas del caballo detrás de la joven, se agacho en cima de ella para lograr alcanzar las riendas y así tranquilizar al caballo para que detuviera su carrera.**

**-¿estas bien? - le preguntó Albert a la chica.**

**-si -contesto aún asustada.**

**-¡Candy! ¿estas bien? Que susto si algo te llega a pasar papá me mata!,**

**Gracias, he…. - se dirige al desconocido.**

**-Albert, mi nombre es Albert - dijo mientras se bajaba del caballo.**

**-Albert, muchas gracias por salvarme, es usted muy diestro y amable - agradeció Candy**

**-si señor, no se como le hubiera ido a mi trasero, si la srita. Candy se llega a lastimar, mi papá que es el jardinero de la casa de ella me hubiera dado con varas de rosal.**

**A Albert pareciera que le habían hecho el día al escuchar que el papá de Jimmy era jardinero, sus ojos se abrieron con esperanza.**

**-Jimmy, ¿de casualidad tu papá no conoce de casualidad donde puedo encontrar un rosal de flores blancas en el bosque? - pregunto Albert con entusiasmo.**

**-con que usted esta buscando el rosal de los deseos?, es muy difícil de encontrar, solo la persona de buen corazón y que enserio la necesite, la encuentra, bueno eso dice mi papá.**

**-mmm.?- pensó Albert. **

**-Jimmy, vámonos me estoy mareando otra vez- dijo Candy aún sobre el caballo.**

**-lo siento Candy no debimos salir, apenas te estas recuperando, pero no podrás caminar y yo solo no puedo con los dos caballos, mm.. señor Albert ¿podría ayudarme a llevar a la srita. Candy a casa?**

**-claro que si, y no me digas señor llámenme Albert solamente.**

**- ha de ser la barba que hace que te veas mayor - dijo Candy media sonrisa.**

**-bien Albert, tu estas más grande lleva a Candy por favor.**

**Albert se aseguró de que Candy estuviera bien sentada en la montura, y tomo las riendas del caballo y comenzó a caminar a un lado de ellos, de pronto Candy se desvaneció y se recargo hacia el frente, estaba pálida y débil, al ver esto Albert monto al caballo y sostuvo a Candy entre sus brazos mientras Jimmy le gritaba.**

**-apúrate Albert! Candy se esta poniendo muy mal.**

**Y a todo galope se dirigieron hacia el otro lado del lago por la orilla, al llegar se maravillo de la casa hermosa que tenia enfrente de dos pisos con columnas a las lados por la puerta principal una escalinata, la casa tenia a los lados rosales de todos colores predominando las rosas rojas y a su encuentro se dirigía el jardinero que aventaba todo mientras corría.**

**-¡papá, papá Candy se puso mal! **

**-¡pero muchacho del demonio!, solo a ti se te ocurre llevártela a montar.**

**Mientras Albert desmontaba y bajaba a Candy que ardía en temperatura, Jimmy le explicaba a su papá como habían conocido a Albert.**

**-por aquí vamos a llevarla a su habitación - dijo el jardinero mientras le mostraba el camino - Jimmy ve a la cocina y avísale a Ruth.**

**Albert casi volaba con Candy en sus brazos y al llegar a la habitación la depositó con suavidad en la cama, una cama hermosa con cabecera de madera y dosel alrededor todas las sabanas, colchas y cortinas eran blancas, que al ver a Candy acostada entre las sabanas a el le parecía un ángel, el ángel mas bellos que pudo haber visto, con sus rizos dorados y su piel tan blanca y suave, su media sonrisa le había gustado y sus bellos ojos verdes, lo habían cautivado, era la mujer mas bella que había visto, aunque el nunca había visto una además del recuerdo de su madre.**

**Entro Ruth apurada con toallas y una bandeja de agua y saco a Albert de sus pensamientos que decidió salir de la habitación, el pasillo Jimmy estaba recargado en la pared.**

**-¡pobre Candy! Desde aquel accidente en que murieron sus padres, no ha podido recuperar su salud. **

**-¿Qué paso? - pregunto Albert viendo a Jimmy.**

**-bueno, (suspiro) este… te voy a contar, pero vámonos de aquí.**

**Ya en el jardín Jimmy comenzó su relato.**

**-pues verás, hace como seis meses que pasó, Candy estaba en su cuarto durmiendo cuando se dio cuenta por el olor que había mucho humo, ella se levanto asustada y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y para su sorpresa vio que la casa estaba en llamas, corrió al cuarto de sus papás y ya no pudo pasar, todo estaba consumiéndose ahí murieron sus papás tal vez sin darse cuenta, Candy estaba desesperada, trato de salir pero las escaleras también estaban ardiendo lo único que podía hacer era regresar a su habitación, al entrar vio como se empezaba a quemar su cama, las cortinas, su armario y vio la ventana, salió al balcón y grito pidiendo ayuda, pero ya había inalado mucho humo y se desmayo, los sirvientes si pudieron salir, parece que el fuego empezó en el cuarto de los papás de Candy y pues tanta madera y la vela que siempre tenían prendida junto al la imagen de la virgen María fueron suficientes, ellos avisaron a los bomberos que rescataron a Candy en el balcón, pero sus pulmones no quedaron muy bien del todo por eso esta qui en el campo, el aire es más puro y bueno para ella, yo siempre he estado aquí, y a Candy siempre le a gustado venir, soy como su hermano menor ella me lo dice, siempre es alegre pero desde que paso no se ha podido recuperar de hecho hoy fue la primera vez que salíamos a pasear y mira lo que pasó, yo la quería ver sonreír otra vez, todo fue mi culpa.**

**-no Jimmy, no fue tu culpa. Querías alegrarla nada más, no te sientas culpable.**

**-Albert yo haría todo por ella, es como mi hermana y si le pasa algo yo …..**

**-cálmate, todo va a salir muy bien - abrazando a Jimmy y volteando a ver el balcón de la habitación de Candy piensa en el bello ángel que descansa entre nubes de algodón.**

**Continuará….**

**Chicas..**

**Usagui13chiba **y quien no iba a tener un deseo guardado para pedir., yo tengo muchos.. Gracias.

**Tamborsita333** gracias y seremos dos, ajajá, t espero calmar tus dudas más adelante.

**Arigatho100 **HI, i hope enjoy my story, tanks and keep Redding.

**Galaxylam84 **hola espero te guste esta capitulo.

**Claridad** cálmate aquí esta la actualización, y claro el personaje del Abuelo forjo el carácter amable de Albert en la historia.

Y a todos los que leen sin comentar, muchas gracias por leer y por darme esa chispa para seguir… aunque me digan "estas locaaa""….

Los quiere su amiga Veronica.


	3. Chapter 3

Capt. 3.

Habían pasado tres días, y Albert decidió quedarse por dos razones la primera lograr que el jardinero le dijera donde encontrar el rosal y la segunda volver a ver a Candy, no quería quedarse con el último recuerdo de ella en aquella habitación, quería recordarla sonriendo, estaba seguro que su sonrisa sería hermosa.

Esa tarde mientras Jimmy y su padre enseñaban a Albert como cuidar un rosal, Candy se asomo por la ventana.

-mira Albert, para que un rosal crezca sano, y de bellas flores, hay que remover la tierra a su alrededor y podar los brotes de abajo, así los brotes de arriba crecerán fuertes y saldrá un botón que se convertirá en una hermosa rosa- decía el jardinero.

Mientras Albert y Jimmy veían atentos la explicación, Albert sintió un cosquilleo que recorrió su espalda, levanto su rostro y sus bellos ojos azules la vieron, estaba de pie, con una bata rosa pastel, su cabello rubio suelto al parecer se lo acababa de cepillar por que el viento lo levantaba muy sutilmente, sus ojos cerrados, y aspirando todo el aire que podía, sus brazos abiertos dándole la bienvenida y Albert estaba hipnotizado, Candy termino de llenar sus pulmones y abrió sus ojos y suspiro de pronto su mirada se poso en Albert que no dejaba de mirarla desde el jardín, ella se sintió nerviosa pero sonrió y levanto su mano para saludarlo, Albert también sonrió y levanto su mano para regresar el saludo, Jimmy al darse cuenta se puso tan contento que levanto sus dos brazos sobre su cabeza.

-"¡buenos días Candy!" - grito Jimmy.

Esa imagen, esa maravillosa sonrisa, era lo que necesitaba para recordarla hasta el final de sus días, la vio bien y la vio fuerte sus ojos no podían apartarse de ella el sol hacía que sus cabellos tuvieran el resplandor de un ángel, si, eso era una bello y dulce ángel que había entrado a su vida, ahora ya podía irse, a continuar su camino, buscar el rosal y pedir su deseo.

-parece que la Srita. Candy se a repuesto muy rápido - dijo el jardinero sacando a Albert de sus pensamientos.

-he?… a si, y Jimmy se puso muy feliz- mientras lo veía correr hacia las escaleras de la casa.

-bueno Albert como te iba diciendo, ya que la tierra alrededor este totalmente blanda hay que regar la planta procurando que sea la cantidad exacta, poca nunca florecerá pero vivirá, y demasiada la ahogará, ¿entendiste?- continuó el papá de Jimmy con su explicación.

-gracias pero quisiera preguntarle una cosa más, ¿Cómo encuentro el rosal de los deseos? Creo que usted sabe donde puedo encontrarlo.

-muchacho, no pareces necesitarlo ¿para que lo quieres?

-pues verá, cuando yo tenía como seis años….- y se dispuso a contarle a detalle sobre su vida y como supo lo del rosal.

El jardinero lo escucho atento y fijaba su mirada en la luz que sus ojos azules irradiaba, esa chispa de sinceridad y nobleza que muy pocas veces se veía y decidió contarle hacia donde ir.

-mira Albert, el rosal no se encuentra en el centro está mas cerca de lo que crees, talvez hasta ya lo viste pero no prestaste atención, ve este rosal, es bello, grande lleno de espinas y da unas flores rojas y espectaculares, quizá pienses que lo verás en medio de un gran claro con una luz bella y piedritas alrededor, o que se yo, pero no, ese rosal es especial y solo la persona que en verdad lo necesite lo encontrará, camina hacia el norte, pero con los pies en la tierra y tu vista alrededor y fíjate muy bien, te aseguro que lo encontraras.

-gracias- dijo Albert - creo que ya es hora de partir, despídame de Jimmy y de la srita. Candy y dígale que me da mucho gusto que se este recuperando - dio la mano al jardinero fue pos sus cosas y camino rumbo al norte.

Mientras caminaba, dio la vuelta y observo por última vez ese balcón y sonrío, recordando al bello ángel que brillaba bajo los rayos de sol.

Ya se había adentrado en el bosque, mientras caminaba recordó las palabras del jardinero "los pies en la tierra y tu vista alrededor", trataba de concentrarse pero la imagen de Candy sonriéndole desde el balcón venía a su mente, y el sonreía, si hubiera visto su reflejo en algún espejo estuviera riéndose pero de su expresión, estaba obscureciendo decidió descansar y montar un pequeño campamento, juntó leña e hizo una fogata, colocó algunas piedras alrededor y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol a esperar que obscureciera, saco de su mochila unos hongos que recogió en el camino y los puso a asar en el fuego.

Sus pensamientos hasta aquel día en que lo abandonaron, cuando encontró al Abuelo, cuando murió, la rosa marchita, que por cierto seguía en el libro de poemas, en esa chica gritando, en el ángel que despertó algo en el sin saber, se estremeció y lamentó no haber ido personalmente a despedirse paro sabía o al menos presentía, que si ella le pedía que se quedara el lo haría, y no podía hacerlo tenia que encontrar el rosal y pedir su deseo.

Estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol atravesaban en diagonal las frondosas copas de los árboles, entre los troncos se veía una ligera bruma, gracias al frío que se empezaba a sentir durante las noches, todavía era temprano, lo pájaros habían comenzado con su trinar cuando Albert abrió los ojos, no quería despertar, la imagen de un ángel rondaba sus sueños, sus ojos azul intenso se concentraron en las copas de los árboles y los rayos de sol que aparecían y desaparecían al movimiento de los árboles por una ligera brisa que empezó a soplar llevándose la bruma, solo un rayo de luz captó su atención, no desaparecía, se incorporó recargando un codo en el suelo y con su vista siguió hacia donde terminaba, cerca de un árbol caído todo cubierto de musgo, salía entre la hojarasca del suelo un pequeño brote, una endeble ramita, Albert se levantó y su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza al ver que la ramita tenia solo tres hojas y definitivamente eran de rosal, la vio pequeña he indefensa, pero a la vez fuerte a pesar de tener todo en contra allí estaba creciendo, se arrodillo la pequeña ramita media como 40 cm. Y tenia brotes nuevos hacia arriba, Albert movió las hojas y vio que la tierra estaba dura y seca.

-no te preocupes pequeña, yo te cuidaré - le dijo a la plantita.

La examinó con cuidado y estaba seguro que la ramita era un rosal, pero ¿será el rosal de los deseos? Eso no lo sabrá hasta que aparezca una flor, y pueda ver su color. Decidió entonces quedarse a esperar que floreciera, recordó las enseñanzas sobre como cuidar un rosal, movió la tierra, regó lo necesario, las noches de mucho frío prendía fogatas para que no afectara su crecimiento, y poco a poco la ramita comenzó a cobrar fuerza empezó a crecer y aparecieron más hojas y brotes su tallo engrosó y ya no era débil, bajo los cuidados de Albert creció hasta casi la altura de su hombro al estar de pie, pero ningún botón y así paso el invierno.

Continuará…..

Si, si ya se que me tarde sorry… pero con los chamacos en la escuela se me fue yendo el tiempo, pero aquí esta la actualización, espero les guste….

**Galaxylam84** siiii yo también, pero lástima que donde vivo no hay bosque, jijiji.

**Magdy **si a mi también me encanta pensar en lo mismo,¡ me fascina!

**Jazmine21 **si, un poco diferente y rosa, pero no por eso emotiva para Albert y Candy juntos por siempre. Besos..

**Usagui13chiba** si, pobre su enfermedad la llevo al campo donde conoció a Albert, talvez las circunstancias buenas o malas, nos lleven a un final feliz, y que tus deseos también se cumplan.

**Ale85 **hola! Y claro nos criticaremos las dos, jaajajaja, te juro que mi cabecita esta trabajando al mil solo que mi cuerpo no quiere hacerle caso, "esta en huelga" jajajajaj besos…

**Chepys** amiga, cuidate porfis, porque no puedo ir a visitarte, (estoy lejos) desde aquí te mando toda la buena vibra y una gran rosa blanca de mi colección para que pidas tu deseo.

Y a todos los que leen gracias por estar conmigo, y dejen que su imaginación vuele y los lleve con ella….. Besos y abrazos de patito.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capt. 4

La esperanza de Albert era que al llegar la primavera. El rosal floreciera, pero solo había conseguido que se pusiera fuerte, a mediados del mes de abril apareció un pequeño botón, chiquito he insignificante, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, esto lo reconfortó ya que presentía que su deseo estaba muy próximo.

Una semana tardo el botón para tomar fuerza y estar a punto de florecer.

-ya casi bonita, déjame contemplarte - le decía al botón a punto de florecer -

Te traeré agua y se que muy pronto te veré.

Albert se dirigió hacía un arroyo que corría cerca del lugar tomo el agua y se dispuso a regresar, estaba apunto de llegar cuando se da cuenta que alguien estaba observando el rosal.

-¿Jimmy, que haces aquí?

-¡Albert!, Candy se puso muy mal después de que te fuiste sin avisarle, se puso muy triste y con el frío que hizo pues ya sabes, sus pulmones, y me acordé de la rosa de los deseos y le dije a mi papá, me dijo que te buscara y que encontraría la rosa para pedir que Candy se recupere, pero ya veo que pediste tu deseo, no hay flores.

-no Jimmy, cuando encontré el rosal solo era un brote, yo lo cuide cómo me enseño tu papá, y creo que pronto florecerá, ¡mira! - le dijo Albert señalando el botón - yo creo que un día más y listo!

Ese día platicaron de cómo estaban, Albert le contó todos los problemas que había pasado para hacer que el rosal creciera, y lo poco que se había movido de aquel lugar, hablaron tanto que les llego la noche.

Albert despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, todavía el sol no mostraba totalmente sus rayos al alba, y el estaba de pie pensando viendo el rosal.

-que hago?, he cuidado tanto este rosal, he esperado tanto por esta flor, quiero mi deseo…., pero no puedo ser egoísta, ¿que es esto que siento? Si solo la he visto muy poco, mi corazón se siente acelerado al pensar en ella, necesito verla de nuevo, necesito saber que ella esta bien y si para estar bien ella necesita esta rosa, pues que así sea.

Justo en ese momento, un rayo de sol atravesó los árboles y fue a dar directo al rosal, que el botón al sentir el calor del sol, floreció en todo su esplendor, mostrando un blanco radiante con gotas de rocío en los pétalos y el tallo sin una espina, liso y fuerte.

-¡Jimmy!, ven despierta, tenemos que ir a casa de Candy para que pida su deseo.

Jimmy despertó de un brinco y corrió con Albert.

- "es hermosa como Candy".

-si bella y delicada - dijo Albert sonriendo.

Corto la rosa dejando el tallo un poco largo, así la flor no perdería la fuerza durante el viaje, delicadamente la tomo y aspiro el fino perfume que de ella emanaba, sutil, tierna y delicada, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, no la quería maltratar, era en ese momento el tesoro más preciado.

-vámonos Albert, sino te vas a quedar todo el día viendo la rosa.

-si, vámonos.

Tardaron un poco más de tres horas en llegar a la casa, Albert se sorprendió, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo buscándola y terminar tan cerca era como una señal.

Al llegar parecía no haber nadie, Jimmy entro corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, ahí estaba Ruth hirviendo agua.

-¿Qué pasa Ruth? , ¿donde están todos?

-Jimmy, la Srita. Candy sigue muy mal, tu papá está cuidándola ahorita porque se ahoga, Edward fue por el Doctor y le voy a llevar agua hirviendo para sus vaporizaciones, sus pulmones se abrirán y podrá respirar mejor, ¡hola Albert disculpa que no te haya saludado antes!

-no se preocupe, Jimmy ¿puedes llevarle tu la rosa a Candy?

-no, tu se la tienes que dar, tu la cortaste.

-pero yo,…. Mira como estoy.

-Jimmy, llévalo al cuarto de huéspedes y yo llevo esto al cuarto de la Srita. Y después le voy a llevar algo para que se arregle y tome un buen baño - dijo Ruth mientras salía de la cocina.

-vamos, te voy a llevar, el cuarto está al final del pasillo, al llegar te diré donde esta todo.

Ya en el cuarto, Jimmy le mostró la ventana que tenia una maravillosa vista hacía el lago, el cuarto se sentía fresco decorado en tonos verde y beige, Jimmy le enseño el baño y mientras se llenaba la bañera entro Ruth.

-Jimmy, tu padre quiere verte, Albert aquí hay ropa, eran del papá de la Srita. Espero sean de tu agrado, y aquí esta este estuche, es para que te rasures.

-pero yo nunca lo he hecho - dijo Albert sorprendido.

-¿queeee?… haber muchacho, yo te voy a ayudar - y Ruth se encargó de todo.

Con cuidado Albert puso la rosa en un vaso con agua en un pequeño buró al lado de la cama y dejó que Ruth hiciera su trabajo.

Ruth estaba feliz, había pulido un diamante, Albert no lo podía creer, se veía en el espejo y no se reconocía, traía puesto un pantalón negro ajustado a la cintura, con una camisa de seda blanca, zapatos negros el pelo suelto y largo hasta los hombros, y lo más increíble sin barba, sus ojos de un azul intenso y profundo no dejaban de moverse viendo todo lo que el era.

-ves muchacho, esa barba te hacía ver muy viejo, hay si fuera treinta años más joven no te me escapas - dijo Ruth soltando una sonrisa pícara.

-gracias Ruth, eres mi hada madrina como en los cuentos.

-vamos Albert, lleva la rosa.

Albert tomo la rosa y volvió a aspirar su dulce aroma….

Continuará….

**Claridad- **aquí tienes otro pedacito, espero te guste.. :D

**Tamborsita333- **que bueno que estas aquí conmigo, gracias X)

**Usagui13chiba-** siii, y a quien no le gusta soñar?… :P

**Magdy-** gracias por tu comentario, y te contesto que en nada, porque el que me enamoró lo hizo con sus acciones y no con el ideal que yo tuviera en mi mente, y te digo que el soñar y escribir no tiene edad, solo tienes que dejarte llevar… Besos y hasta pronto….

Y a todos los que están aquí, gracias por mantener este deseo y volverlo una realidad…les mando una gran rosa blanca, con cariño. Su amiga Veronica.


	5. Chapter 5

Capt. 5

Albert tomo la rosa y volvió a aspirar su dulce aroma para darse valor, camino por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su ángel rubio, llegó a la puerta y giró hacia donde estaba Ruth, que lo animaba a tocar, toco muy leve dos veces y espero respuesta, pero no hubo contestación, volvió a ver a Ruth levantando los hombros, pero ella le animo a abrir la puerta con una señal, el tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giró despacio hasta que cedió, abrió la puerta con cuidado y ahí la vio, acostada en la cama con su mirada fija en la ventana, Candy no volteo, el ambiente te sentía pesado por los vapores que la hacían respirar, poco a poco Albert se acerco a la cama y la llamo.

-Candy?, hola, ¿Cómo estas?

Candy abrió mas los ojos al escuchar esa voz, volteo lento y al verlo su mirada se poso en el, ¡por dios no podía dejar de verlo!, ella no sabía si reír o gritar, su expresión no se podía descifrar, Albert se incomodo.

-disculpa, si gustas?, me retiro….

-no, no te vallas - dijo Candy - es que no espere verte así, sin barba - y Candy sonrió - ven por favor ayúdame a sentarme.

Albert se acerco y la ayudó a recargarse en un montón de almohadas.

-siéntate aquí - dijo Candy señalando la cama.

-no!, como crees?, yo solo vine a traerte esta rosa - dijo Albert mostrándole la rosa en su mano.

-¡la encontraste! , y ¿ya pediste tu deseo?

-mmm… no, la traje para que tu pidas el deseo.

-es hermosa - dijo Candy tomándola rozando un poco la mano de Albert - ¡y huele delicioso!

-pero si se supone que no puedes respirar bien, ¿Cómo es posible que percibas su olor?

-no lo se, aquí todo huele muy raro, pero esta flor es diferente y la siento, gracias, pero no esta bien que le la des, es tu deseo.

-si, pero ahora es tuyo.

En eso unos toques fuertes en la puerta.

-adelante.

-señorita, ya llegó el Doctor.

-ha, pasa Edward y dile al doctor que pase - Candy pone la rosa en un vaso con agua en su buró.

Edward y el doctor entran.

-Edward, por favor abra la ventana, el aire está muy pesado.

-bien señorita - y pasa por la habitación y abre la ventana, una brisa refrescante entra y limpia el ambiente dentro, Edward se voltea y se fija en Albert y al pobre hombre se le va el color y se tiene que sentar de la impresión - ¡por dios! , ¡por dios!…

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- dijo el Doctor mientras corría a su lado al verlo pálido.

Edward solo señalaba a Albert y el Doctor al verlo también se quedo sin habla, Candy y Albert no entendían nada.

-¿Quién eres tu? - preguntó el Doctor.

-soy Albert.

-¡por dios, esta vivo! - y Edward soltó gruesas lágrimas.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? - volvió a preguntar el Doctor.

-en el bosque.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Ruth entrando a la habitación.

-tenemos una situación - dijo el Doctor - luego platicamos, Ruth saca a Edward y dale un vaso con agua y azúcar ahorita voy a verlo y Albert… necesitamos hablar.

-ayúdame Albert, vamos a la cocina - dijo Ruth.

Y Albert un poco contrariado por la situación tomo a Edward y sale rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa Doctor? Usted sabe algo, ¿Por qué Edward se puso así? - preguntó Candy.

- no estoy seguro, pero trataré de despejar las dudas cuando hable con Albert, por ahora vamos a lo tuyo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- bien.

-¿algún malestar?

-no, ya quiero salir del cuarto, me ahoga.

-mmm, aspira y reten - dijo mientras escuchaba con el estetoscopio sus pulmones.

Y Candy llena sus pulmones.

-suelta, ¿te duele?

-no.

-¿segura?

Bueno un poco.

-bien, tienes que alimentarte muy bien, me dijeron que casi no comes y eso no ayuda, como quieres salir si tu cuerpo no esta fuerte, ¿he?, también te vas a tomar esta medicina y para suavizar te vas a tomar por las mañanas y por las noches un te de pétalos de rosas con dos cucharadas de miel, eso te gustará y le dará fortaleza a tus pulmones.

-y ya me puedo levantar y salir?

-hasta que hayas comido bien, para que estés fuerte, voy a dejarle las instrucciones a Ruth y al Jardinero para que te recoja los mejores pétalos. Bueno me voy, adiós Candy.

-adiós Doctor - y Candy ve la rosa y sonríe, recuerda a Albert de pie sosteniendo la rosa, era la imagen más bella que había visto, nunca pensó que fuera tan atractivo sin barba, si ya estaba encantada con su voz y su mirada azul, su cara y esa ropa lo hacían lucir como un príncipe de los cuentos.

En la cocina, Edward no dejaba de ver a Albert con los ojos llorosos, tenia sentimientos encontrados.

-bien ya estoy aquí, ahora Albert, por favor explícanos ¿Qué paso? - pregunto el Doctor apurado dejando su maletín en la mesa y sentándose en una silla.

Albert volvió a contar su historia, los días que espero, cuando le dio hambre, cuando encontró al Abuelo, lo feliz que fue… todo hasta ese momento, y con cada relato el anciano Edward no paraba de soltar lágrimas, hasta Ruth se conmovió y el Doctor ni parpadeaba.

-¡vaya que es un milagro! Albert, ahora yo te contaré la otra historia, ¿ves a Edward? El era el mayordomo en la casa de tus padres, tu nombre es William Albert Andrey, tus padres eran William y Rosemary, tus hermanos menores Carlo y Lucía, hasta aquí todo es lo mismo, ¿verdad?- preguntó el Doctor.

-si - contesto Albert.

-al parecer tus padres siempre se tomaban un día la mes para llevarlos a ustedes al bosque para pasar el día en familia y disfrutarán de el paisaje, tu padre siempre manejaba, no llevaban chofer, pero ese día cuando llegaron a casa, aun con tus hermanos dormidos en la parte de atrás, tus padres parece que venían discutiendo, al parecer echándose la culpa uno al otro por haberte dejado, y desesperados por su falta aún sin bajar a tus hermanos para no perder tiempo regresaron por ti, como alma que se lleva el diablo regresaron por el camino.

-y esa fue la última vez que los ví - interrumpió Edward - cuando se fueron yo me quede parado en las escaleras angustiado por Usted, porque alcance a escuchar los reclamos y también por los niños, no me dieron tiempo de bajarlos, no detuvieron el auto. En la madrugada llegaron a avisarnos que había ocurrido un accidente, al parecer por ir tan rápido a buscarlo el auto derrapó y se salió del camino, dio vueltas y … -Edward no pudo más y soltó el llanto.

Albert asombrado y asustado, miraba a Edward y al Doctor esperando respuesta.

-ahí fallecieron todos, al ir a buscarte - dijo al fin el Doctor - salio gente a buscarte pero como no sabíamos donde hacerlo, nunca dimos contigo, y al parecer, tu nunca saliste del bosque hasta hoy.

-¿entonces, eso quiere decir que no tengo familia? - preguntó Albert.

-si, tienes una tía que se alegrará mucho al saber que apareciste sano y salvo - confirmó el Doctor - si quieres hoy mismo te llevo con ella.

-no, primero quiero ver que la Srita. Candy se ponga bien y salga de su habitación.

-esta bien, mientras yo voy a ir preparando el terreno con tu tía, ella es una persona mayor y no le valla a dar el soponcio al saber que has aparecido por fin.

-vamos Edward, ya cálmate - decía Ruth mientras sobaba la espalda a Edward- ¿ves que todo tiene un final feliz?

-si, dios escucho mis plegarias….

Continuará….

¡Hola a todas! Mil disculpas yo se que no tengo perdón y las excusas son abominables pero aquí les dejo este cap. Espero les guste…. Gracias..

**Magdy** hola, espero te guste y no, no ha dicho su deseo, y claro hay que dejarse llevar…. Suerte. :P

**Claridad** creo que lo deje un poquito más largo, espero te guste. .

**Roni de Andrew** siiii, a mi también me encanta Albert como me lo pongas, pero libre. Un abrazo :D

**Usagi13chiba** no te preocupes, ya sabes que al amor solo le basta una mirada. Besitos. *.*

**Ale85** si y más guapo que se verá, mmm, un gran abrazo y mira que yo también estoy como loca con mis cosas pero aquí sigo… =)

**Chepys** gracias, por todo y si, hasta yo estoy sin uñas, jijiij nos leemos besos.. *_*

**Calemoon** ¡hola muchacha!, pensé que ya no me querías =( , imagínate, no importa los años menos que Ruth quiere, ella lo ayudo a cambiarse! O.o dios las saleeeeesss, jjajajajaja una abrazo de cangurito amiga.

**Mily** hola y gracias por tu comentario, estos primeros dias de escuela me dejaron out, pero aquí esta y ya casi tengo listo el siguiente, hasta luego un abrazo.

Y a todos los que echan un vistazo gracias….


	6. Chapter 6

Capt. 6

Pasaron los días y Candy se ponía cada vez mejor, ya podía salir de su habitación y daba pequeños paseos por el jardín, recorría los rosales rojos y disfrutaba de su aroma, de vez en cuando recogía los pétalos para su té, Albert siempre la acompañaba y Candy era feliz de estar con el, le encantaba ver como sus ojos azules le hablaban sin voz, esas cosquillas que sentía al estar cerca de el, poco a poco se fue haciendo adicta al timbre de su voz, de su aroma y de su presencia era su mejor medicina, le encantaba sentarse en la hierba y verlo jugar con Jimmy como un niño, su risa era su melodía preferida

Por otro lado Albert abría sus ojos todas las mañanas pensando en su ángel rubio, salir a caminar con ella sentirla cerca, percibir su aroma, ver esos ojos verdes iluminados y como lo observaban con curiosidad y lo ponen nervioso, hacerla reír y escuchar su melodiosa risa para llenar su corazón hasta rebozarlo, tenerla cerca era como estar en el paraíso o el más maravillosos de los sueños y no necesitaba despertar nunca.

Pero ya habían pasado diez días y el Doctor regresó.

-hola Doctor, ¿viene a ver a la Srita. Candy? - preguntó Ruth.

-hola Ruth, pues no, vengo por Albert, pero pasaré a ver como esta Candy.

-están en el jardín trasero, cerca del lago.

-voy ara allá, gracias Ruth.

Al llegar ve a Candy sentada en una silla debajo de una sombrilla, Albert sentado al pie de la silla de Candy en la hierba, viendo muy contentos a Jimmy escapar de un ganso, al parecer Jimmy lo quiso atrapar y el ganso se enojo y lo estaba persiguiendo.

-hola!, parece que la están pasando muy bien - saludo el Doctor.

-hola Doctor, ¿Cómo está?, como ve ¡yo estoy muy bien! - dijo Candy muy feliz.

-si ya te veo un poco más bronceada, te hace muy bien, y tu Albert ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien Doctor, pero yo no estoy enfermo.

-si lo se, solo vengo a pedirte que me acompañes creo que ya es tiempo.

-¿tiempo? ¿de que? - pregunto Candy asustada poniéndose de pie.

Albert también se puso de pie y tomando la mano de Candy, - no te preocupes, solo es algo que tiene que ver con mi familia el Doctor conoce mi pasado y creo que ya es tiempo de enfrentarlo.

-pero te iras otra vez, y me dejaras, sola, y yo ….yo… te necesito - dijo Candy viendo esos ojos azules con angustia sin saber porque se sentía así.

Al escuchar esas palabras Albert sintió su corazón latir mas fuerte y miraba esos ojos verdes apunto de dejar escapar lágrimas, quería abrazarla, besarla, cargarla y protegerla no quería separarse de ella pero tenía que hacerlo tenia que saber quien era el para poder ofrecerle todo lo que el era y se un hombre completo para ella y dejar de ser un don nadie, lo haría por ella.

- no tardaré mucho, solo unos días los necesarios y te prometo que pronto volveré, te lo juro - y Albert beso las manos de Candy y se dirigió a su habitación.

Esa misma tarde Albert se preparó, tomo su mochila y salió con el Doctor rumbo a su destino, por la ventana de coche miró el balcón de la habitación de Candy y vio a su ángel parada diciéndole adiós con una mano y la otra en el corazón, a lo lejos creyó ver en sus ojos lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-volveré pronto, lo prometo - dijo Albert y el auto se perdió en el camino.

Candy que estaba en el balcón no se movió hasta que ya no pudo ver el coche y volteo a ver su rosa en el vaso del buró, sus pétalos blancos ya se habían marchitado pero en su tallo había tres brotes, Candy tomo el vaso y bajo las escaleras, fue al jardín y ahí estaba Jimmy con su papá.

Hola, ¿usted cree que pueda plantar este brote y crezca? - le pregunto Candy al Jardinero.

-no lo sé - respondió - pero podemos intentarlo.

Y feliz Candy vio como Jimmy y su papá plantaban el tallo de la rosa que Albert le dio.

Albert estaba nervioso, no se acordaba de ninguna tía, el camino duro como 3 horas, no fue mucho en realidad pero para el fue demasiado todo el camino pensó en ella en su fragilidad, su ternura, sus ojos, su naricita respingada y su boca coqueta, expresiva, deseable, dios ya la estaba extrañando y todavía no llegaba a su destino. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que reconocía aquella casa, la entrada empedrada, esa enorme mansión de no se cuantas habitaciones, al llegar a la entrada y bajar del auto ya lo esperaban en la puerta, muy formales, los sirvientes, y los saludo.

-hola, buenas tardes.

- buenas tardes Sr. Andrey - contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-por aquí Señor, la Señora los esta esperando - Y el mayordomo los guió hasta el despacho, pasaron por el recibidor con una pequeña salita de espera hacía el costado derecho y llamo su atención un gran florero que estaba en una columna en una esquina con un gran ramo de rosas de color rosas y rojas, y se acordó de Candy al pasar a la siguiente habitación que era un gran salón con ventanas muy altas y tenia un aire cálido a pesar de ser tan espacioso al frente del otro lado del salón una hermosa escalera que ascendía y al llegar al descanso se separaba hacia la derecha e izquierda subiendo por los costados suponiendo ir hacia las habitaciones, caminaron justo detrás de las escaleras por el costado derecho, Albert se percató que al otro lado estaba un gran comedor y supuso que tal vez la cocina estuviera por ahí, al llegar a una puerta grande con unos hermosos dibujos tallados en ella el pensó que habían llegado al despacho, pero doblaron hacia la derecha otra vez y pasaron por una puerta más sencilla, y ahí estaba la tía sentada detrás de un gran escritorio, en su mirada se podía ver que lo estaba esperando y se veía feliz de tenerlo por fin.

-Albert, ella es tu tía Elroy Andrey, hermana de tu padre - presento el Doctor - Sra. Elroy aquí esta, William Albert Andrey, su sobrino.

Albert no lo podía creer, su corazón sentía miedo, no por temor si no por la incertidumbre, se sentía abrumado, la tía Elroy no perdió tiempo salió detrás del escritorio y corrió a abrazarlo, el seguía inmóvil.

-mi niño, pero si eres igual a tu padre, ven, por favor ven, tengo algo que enseñarte - dijo jalándolo fuera del despacho.

Y lo llevo hacia la gran puerta que había llamado su atención desde el principio, al entrar reconoció el olor, si el olor a libros, su padre le leía libros todas las tardes, y reconoció el sillón mientras lo tocaba, un sillón café frente a la chimenea su lugar favorito cuando tenía 6 años, sobre la chimenea estaba un cuadro de sus padres ella era hermosa, bella y rubia con los ojos color miel y le pelo lacio pero recogido en un peinado sofisticado, y su padre, por dios, si era igual a el, mismos ojos azules, pelo rubio y un leve bigote. Al parecer el cuadro representaba el día de su boda por la ropa, ella de blanco con un pequeño ramo de lilis y el de frac negro y elegante, se veían felices.

-papá…- dijo Albert con sus ojos a punto de las lágrimas.

- si hijo, y si me das la oportunidad te enseñaré tantas cosas para que tomes tu lugar en la familia - dijo con orgullo y lágrimas también la tía Elroy.

- yo no se que decir.

-vamos Albert este es tu lugar y si quieres a Candy tienes que llegar a ser el mejor para que la puedas proteger y cuidar - dijo el Doctor.

- si, lo haré por Candy y por mi.

Y la tía Elroy abrazo tanto a su sobrino que tanto había esperado.

Albert pensó que podría regresar pronto a la casa del lago, extrañaba a Candy estaba en su habitación le habían dado la principal, era enorme, cama king zise, cabecera y buroes color maple, con dosel y lienzos colgados del techo hacia los lados de la cama, un tocador con un gran espejo y seis cajones tres a cada lado, una pequeña salita de dos sillones y una mesita de centro y una gran ventana con balcón, se sentía solo se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y algo le lastimó, se levanto y vio que era su mochila, la abrió y saco el libro de poesías, un libro maltratado por el tiempo y decidió leer un poco, durante todo este tiempo solo lo había estado paseando y ya era hora de que leerlo, al abrirlo en cualquier página lo primero que salio fue la rosa marchita, esa rosa por la que todo esto había pasado, sonrió y la puso en el buró y decidió leer esa página.

**Mi camino**

El camino nos lleva al infinito,

la vida nos hace recorrer diferentes caminos,

no importa su el camino es chiquito,

lo que importa es saber que lo recorrimos.

Si la distancia a tu lado es corta,

de tu mano con gusto la recorro,

no me importa contigo tomarla,

aunque solo en mis sueños te añoro.

Deseo con pasión en mi corazón,

a tu lado estar y darte mi amor,

si el camino me hace perder la razón,

gritaré al cielo con dolor.

Porque un ángel me iluminó,

y un camino me señaló,

por amor mi cuerpo hacia ti caminó,

y mi alma contigo voló.

Mi sonrisa es tu mirada,

mi vida es tu aliento,

mi camino es una vereda,

mi amor estas aquí, te siento.

Albert terminó de leer ese poema y se recostó, cerro los ojos y más que nunca en ella pensó… Candy.

Continuará….

Hola!, espero les haya gustado, el poema también es de mi invención siempre he pensado que la vida es como un camino que nadie puede recorrer por ti, se cruza con otros y así conocemos gente y tomamos decisiones, lo malo es que una vez recorrido no podemos regresar así que lo caminado hay que hacerlo con decisión…

**Claridad **bueno muchacha es que no me salen más largos, pero trataré.. Besos.

**Roni de Andrew **si en realidad en el me base, esta lindísimo verdad? Besitos.

**Mily **muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo un gran beso.

**Calemoon **nena, no te olvides que la rosa tiene mucho que ver y veras el deseo se cumplirá chaca cha caaaaaannnn! Jijiji besitos.

**Magdy **pues si, me tarde un poquito pero ya llegueee, un abrazote y besos.

**Usagui13chiba **claro que no se quiere despegar de ella, algo esta pasando en su corazoncito… besos amiga.

Y besos a todas las que leen y todavía no se animan a escribir….. Su amiga Veronica.


	7. Chapter 7

Capt. 7

El libro de poemas estaba en el pequeño buró cerca de la rosa marchita, había ya amanecido y por entre las cortinas se asomaba la luz de un nuevo día, la página abierta mostraba el último poema que Albert había leído.

**TU.**

Te quiero,

como el ave al viento,

te necesito,

como el pez al mar,

te sueño,

a cada instante y momento,

te pido,

que nunca me dejes de amar.

**Tu** olvido,

sería una piedra en el camino,

**Tu** adiós,

sería un dolor en mi corazón,

**Tu** risa,

mi alma con Tu luz ilumino,

te amo,

**Tu** me haces perder la razón.

Porque **Tu** eres aire,

**Tu** eres fuerza,

**Tu** eres luz,

que me hace vivir,

dentro de **Tu** corazón.

Albert pensó aquella noche que si su camino lo había llevado a esa situación era por algo, y si la vida le había puesto a Candy primero que a su familia era para que tuviera un motivo para aceptarla, de lo contrario, si ella no hubiera se hubiera cruzado nunca lo habría hecho, solo estaría feliz por saber que paso, pero nunca ocupar su lugar porque no lo necesitaba el era feliz siendo lo que era, un habitante del bosque. Teniendo ya un motivo, Candy, entonces aceptaría para ser alguien para ella, para protegerla, y que se sintiera orgullosa de el, y ser todo un hombre respetable y darle a Candy su lugar como ella se lo merece, para poder estar a su altura y poder mirarla a sus bellos ojos y decirle lo que siente su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente Albert bajo al comedor, y la tía Elroy ya lo esperaba.

-buenos días!, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-buenos días, bien gracias- contesto Albert de pie.

- y bien ¿que decidiste?

-acepto, con una condición.

-dime.

-nadie debe saber de mi existencia hasta que yo no esté preparado.

-si hijo, así será - dijo la tía feliz y mostrándole el lugar en la cabecera de la mesa - siéntate, este será tu lugar de hoy en adelante.

-gracias….. Tía.

Desde ese momento Albert se convirtió en una esponja, todo lo referente a los negocios lo aprendía muy rápido, tenía una mente muy ágil, y era muy zagas en lo referente a las trampas que le tendían a propósito la tía Eloy y Artur el contador de la familia.

Albert estaba distraído, con unos balances que estaba estudiando cuando alguien entro al despacho.

-hola Albert, ¿Cómo te va?

-¡bien Doctor, que gusto que este por aquí! - y Albert rodeo el escritorio y dio un abrazo al Doctor.

- vaya, con este recibimiento voy a venir mas de seguido, ja ja ja, la verdad es que voy a casa de Candy, es su revisión quincenal, ¿ no quieres que le lleve algún mensaje? - dijo el Doctor insinuante.

-si, escribiré una carta, espéreme un momento por favor.

-claro, mientras saludaré a la Sra. Eloy - dice mientras sale del despacho.

**Querida Candy: **

**Te extraño….. **- no.

Y rompe el papel.

**Querida Candy:**

**¿Cómo estas?…- **no, no.

Y vuelve a romperlo.

Se toma la cabeza con las dos manos, hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, abre los ojos, suspira, se relaja y toma la pluma.

**Candy:**

**Espero que estés muy bien de salud, yo estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas que serán buenas para mi y mi futuro, espero tener un tiempo pronto para poder irte a visitar, ¿sabes?, extraño nuestros paseos ….. Y tu risa.**

**Albert.**

Dobló la carta, la puso en un sobre y salió a buscar al Doctor, lo encontró junto con la tía Elroy en la salita del recibidor.

-aquí esta la carta Doctor.

-a si, espero ver la cara de Candy cuando se la dé - dijo el Doctor mientras sonreía.

Albert también sonrío.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿quién es Candy? - preguntó la tía Elroy.

-¿se acuerda Sra. Elroy que le comente que había encontrado a Albert?, pues fue en casa de Candy donde lo encontré - respondió el Doctor.

-a si, la chica del incendio, pobre mira que perder así a sus padres, supongo que es una carta de agradecimiento, yo le mandaré una también.

-no es una carta de agradecimiento tía, es de saludos - dijo Albert viendo a la tía muy serio - de mi vida privada.

- oh perdón, no pensé así, disculpa - dijo la tía Elroy.

-bueno, me retiro, hasta luego Sra. Elroy, Albert, perdón Sr. Andrey - se despidió el Doctor.

Y el doctor sale, Albert lo ve salir y subir al coche y suspira hondo, la tía se da cuenta de la situación y no le gusta, una sombra de egoísmo en su corazón aparece.

A lo lejos en el camino, se alcanza a ver que un auto se aproxima, Candy que estaba en el jardín observando como crecía el brote del pequeño pie de rosal que ya estaba el doble de alto y tenía hojas verdes claro, levantó su mirada y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, caminó apresurada a la entrada de la casa y esperó que el auto llegara, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y sentía mariposas en el estómago, el auto se acercó y se detuvo frente a ella, la puerta se abrió y bajo solo el Doctor, y la sonrisa de Candy desapareció.

-pero Candy, ¿tanto te desilusiona mi llegada?

-no es eso Doctor, solo que yo pensé …. Que como Albert se fue con Usted, pues…..yo…..

-vamos, primero tu revisión y después lo demás.

-si, vamos a mi habitación.

Al ir caminando rumbo a la habitación de Candy el Doctor pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos de ella hacia Albert.

-y bien doctor, ¿Cómo me encuentra?

-muy bien Candy, si las cosas siguen así, creo que ya podrás hacer tu vida normal peo con moderación.

-¡que bien!, así podré cabalgar con Jimmy, pobre lo he tenido muy abandonado.

-bueno, creo que es hora de irme, todavía me falta ir a la casa de los Smith, parece que Ronda esta a punto de tener a su primer heredero.

-pero Doctor, no me ha contado como esta Albert.

-ajajá, a si, se me estaba olvidando ese detalle - y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo interior de su saco - te mando esta carta - y se la da.

Candy casi brinca en la cama, sus ojos brillaron con gran intensidad, y en el arrebato de la emoción le planta un beso en la mejilla al Doctor.

-valla, ni creas que se lo voy a dar a Albert, este beso es mío, jajá jajá..hasta luego Candy, nos vemos en quince días.

-hasta luego Doctor y gracias.

Candy lee la breve carta, la toca y la huele, y de pronto sale casi corriendo y gritando.

-Doctor!

Lo encuentra casi subiendo al auto.

-dime Candy ¿Qué pasa?

-¿podría esperar un momento y llevar una carta a Albert de mi parte?

-si me das otro beso, claro - dijo el Doctor guiñando un ojo y sonriendo.

-Doctor es usted un pícaro - dice Candy - pase a la cocina le diré a Ruth que le prepare un café.

-esta bien.

**Albert:**

**¿Como estas?, yo también te extraño, sobretodo cuando miro el lago, me hace falta tu brazo para poder caminar por el pasto, Jimmy esta muy bajito y no me sirve mucho de apoyo, al principio me sentía triste porque ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte a mi lado, tu sola presencia me hacía sentir mejor, te tengo una noticia, ¿te acuerdas de la rosa que me regalaste? Pues esta hermosa y pronto volverá a florecer, tienes que venir a verla, para que puedas tener tu deseo otra vez, así que piensa que vas a pedir.**

**Que bueno que aprendas cosas, solo espero que no te alejen de mi.**

**Un beso..**

**Candy.**

Puso un beso al lado de su nombre y la metió en un sobre, se la dio al Doctor y lo vio partir, no se movió del lugar hasta que el auto se perdió de vista.

-vuelve pronto Albert, vuelve… te necesito.

Continuará…..

Hola chicas! El poema **TU **también es de mi invención, y les pido una disculpa ya que por problemas laborales y tareas de mis hijos( no me daban chance de tomar la computadora), no había podido actualizar pero aquí esta…. Espero les guste. Besos a todas mis amigasfics.

**Noemi Cullen **gracias y mil disculpas, te he quedado mal, pero prometo ponerme a trabajar, Besos y bienvenida.

**Roni de Andrew** tocaya!, si por fin la encontró pero, ¿será ese su deseo? Jijij Besos Amiga.

**Usagi13chiba **creo que aquí la tía estará celosilla, pero no hay nada que el amor no pueda salvar, ha y gracias por el comentario de mi poema, Besotes.

**Calemoon **nena bella, lo siento pero no me salen más largos, siento que pierden la esencia, besos y abrazos.

**Claridad **chica, gracias por tu inspiración y por tu comentario al poema, besos y abrazos de cangurito.

**Tamborsita333 **ya ves porque pasan las cosas, no lo dejaron apropósito, bienvenida otra vez, besitos.

**Magdy **mi niña, yo te la mando con todo mi corazón, pide con fe y tu deseo se hará realidad. Un gran abrazo y besitos.

**Mily **gracias me das ánimos para seguir, un abrazo y un gran beso.

**Camila Andley** hola mucho gusto, mi nueva amigafic, te mando un gran beso y una bella rosa blanca a tu corazón.

Y a todos los que leen de anónimo un gran abrazo y espero sigan con migo hasta el final. Besos a todos mis amigosfic…..


	8. Chapter 8

Capt. 8

Era tarde y Albert estaba en la biblioteca sentado en su sillón leyendo un libro, cunado el mayordomo entró.

-señor, disculpe, el Doctor trajo esta carta para Usted.

-gracias - dijo Albert, tomando la casta y sonriendo.

-con permiso señor - y el mayordomo salió dejando a Albert abriendo impaciente el sobre.

En el pasillo el mayordomo sonrió ante la reacción de su patrón, cuando la tía se lo encuentra y se sorprende al verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué lo hace tan feliz?

-lo siento señora, es que parece que el Sr. Andrey recibió muy buenas noticias.

-¿Dónde esta el? - pregunto muy seria.

-en la biblioteca - borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

La tía se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, y al llegar abrió la puerta muy despacio y ahí estaba leyendo la carta con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en los labios, la tía sintió como un calor que subía desde su estomago hasta la cabeza, al verlo tan emocionado con una carta de esa mujer, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que ella tenga ese efecto en el? Pensaba la tía mordiéndose un costado de los labios.

-Albert?

-tía disculpa, no te escuche entrar.

-veo que estas muy entretenido - señalando la carta en la mano de Albert.

-si, Candy me respondió inmediatamente.

-espero que no sea nada demasiado serio, primero tienes cosas que aprender y mejorar para ser alguien.

-lo se tía, y quiero ser alguien por ella- dijo señalando la carta en su mano.

-pero hijo, tu obligación al aceptar ser un Andrey es hacer crecer la fortuna y casarte con alguien que te convenga, no con cualquiera.

-perdón tía, pero Candy, no es una cualquiera.

-si, lo se, su familia era acomodada, pero al morir sus padres ella quedo desamparada, pobre, mas que aumentar nuestra fortuna, tendremos que correr con sus gastos y eso nos perjudicaría.

-tía!, ¡eso que dices es absurdo! ¡Yo estoy aquí por ella! - gritaba Albert incrédulo de lo que escuchaba - ¡si yo accedí a quedarme y aceptar tantas responsabilidades fue por ella!

- ¡no hijo! ¡tu aceptaste porque este es tu lugar! - dijo con carácter la tía Eloy - y el hecho que lo estés haciendo por esa no es una buena razón, talvez, hasta te quiera usar como salvavidas al saber que eres rico.

-ella me conoció siendo un vagabundo, no tenía dinero para nada y nunca me alejó de ella, en su casa me recibieron como a un amigo, es más yo fui el que se fue de su lado en busca de…..- y Albert cayó- no tiene caso decirte el porqué, no lo entenderías - y Albert salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su habitación, juntó sus cosas en la mochila, se cambió de ropa y salió de la propiedad a toda prisa, no le importó la noche.

La tía se que extrañada y muda, Albert la había dejado sola en la biblioteca con una plática absurda, y sin derecho de réplica, la tía pensó un rato, mientras veía la imagen de su hermano en el cuadro, y decidió ir en busca de Albert.

Al llegar a la habitación tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, empujo un poco la puerta y esta se abrió, dio unos pasos dentro y vio en la cama la ropa que Albert traía puesta hace rato, abrió los ojo y miro dentro del armario, toda su ropa estaba ahí, pero las botas viejas, su chaqueta café y la mochila horrorosa que traía cuando llegó no estaban, Albert se había marchado.

-¡noo!, ¡Albert tiene que regresar este es su lugar! De seguro se fue con esa - dijo con furia.

Albert caminó un buen rato en la noche y decidió pasarla debajo de un árbol y encender una fogata, batallo un poco para encontrar la leña en la obscuridad, pero el era bastante diestro para encontrar materia prima para sus necesidades, no siempre había vivido en una mansión. Ya instalado y mirando detenidamente las llamas doradas del fuego, lo único que venia a su mente era el cabello rizado de su adorado ángel.

-¿Cómo es posible que la tía hable así de ti?, si no te conoce, si lo hiciera te amaría como yo - pensaba en voz alta. De pronto algo lo hizo sorprenderse - la amo, ¡la amo! - dijo y luego gritó al cielo - ¡la amooo!

Y se tendió sobre el césped, mirando la bella noche estrellada, sonriendo y penando en ella. Y así durmió, libre.

-¡buenos días Srita. Candy! Levántese que tiene visitas - la apuraba Ruth.

-¿Qué pasa Ruth? Es muy temprano para visitas- dijo Candy bostezando.

-es la Sra. Elroy Andrey, tía de Albert y quiere hablar contigo.

-¡queeee!, por dios, ayúdame Ruth - y de un brinco se puso de pie, en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba presentable.

Candy bajo las escaleras, sintiendo que se le salía el corazón por la boca, tenía miedo, pero no sabía porqué, pero lo tenía. Al llegar a la sala la vio sentada en el sillón, con la espalda recta apoyando su mano izquierda en el bastón y en a derecha sosteniendo una taza de té.

-buenos días, es un placer tenerla aquí, ¿a que debo el honor de su visita? ¿esta Albert bien?- saludo Candy.

-disculpa, pero esta no es una visita de cortesía- dijo muy sería la tía - solo vengo a que me contestes dos preguntas.

- ¿usted dirá?- dijo sentándose en un sillón frente a ella.

-la primera, ¿Cómo conociste a William? Bueno ¿a Albert?.

Y Candy suspiró.

-el me salvo cuando daba un paseo a caballo, todavía no estaba muy bien de salud y salimos a pasear Jimmy y yo a caballo, pero este te asusto y se me soltaron las riendas y como estaba débil no lo pude controlar, entonces Albert pareció y me ayudo a detenerlo y me trajo a casa junto con Jimmy. Estoy muy agradecida con el y como le digo me salvo la vida así lo conocí y mis empleados se lo pueden corroborar.

-bien, y la segunda, ¿ que intensiones tienes para con el?

-perdón, no la entiendo.

-esta bien te lo preguntaré de otra forma, ¿Qué esperas de William, matrimonio?

-¡queee!, eso yo no lo había ni pensado.

-sabes que el es un hambre rico de una familia muy poderosa, y tal vez te quieras aprovechar de eso.

- ¿pero que esta usted diciendo? - dijo Candy parándose de su lugar- si Usted cree que por el hecho de que Albert haya encontrado a su familia y que el haya tenido la suerte de que su familia sea de renombre, yo me vaya a aprovechar de su situación esta muy equivocada, yo no necesito de riquezas para ser feliz, con lo que tengo es más que suficiente, por mi cabeza nunca pasó que el hecho de abrirle las puertas de mi casa a una persona sea por que me va a beneficiar económicamente, si aprecio a Albert es por que poco a poco se fue ganando mi confianza y un espacio en mi corazón, tal vez, por estas preguntas que me esta haciendo, Usted no lo conozca tan bien como yo, el es un hombre bueno, gentil, amable y servicial, tiene una voz hermosa y una mirada que me tranquiliza, con solo verlo se que es una persona de gran corazón, y mi casa siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para él.

La tía Eroy no podía creer que esa muchacha tan frágil, le estuviera hablando así, pero estaba realmente sorprendida que hablara de Albert tan efusivamente.

-¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

-usted dirá.

¿está Albert aquí?

-no.

-bien entonces me retiro y gracias- y la tía se dispuso a salir.

-Señora, ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?

-dime.

-¿Qué pasó con Albert?

- anoche discutimos, … por ti, y el se fue, yo pensé que lo encontraría aquí pero ya veo que no - dijo más tranquila la tía, después de escuchar a Candy hablar así de Albert se dio cuenta de su error - Candy, quisiera pedirte un favor, habla con el si viene que de seguro lo hará, dile tiene un lugar en la familia, que nadie podrá ocupar, y una vieja Tía que tal vez no haya querido compartirlo, pero entiéndeme, es lo único que me queda. y quisiera también pedirte una disculpa a ti, te juzgue mal.

-Señora, créame que la entiendo y trataré de que las cosas mejoren, solo espero que Albert venga por aquí.

-vendrá, eso te lo aseguro, vendrá - dijo la tía y dando un beso en la mejilla a Candy, se despidió y fue a su casa.

Una vez en su mansión, la tía fue directamente hacia la habitación de Albert, miro su ropa en la cama, estaba en desorden, miró el buró y divisó algo, se acerco y vio un libro viejo de poemas, lo ojeo y se detuvo en una página.

**Muerte**

Llanto y dolor,

pena y frío,

soledad y temor,

adiós y olvido.

Miedo y obscuridad,

angustia y desesperación,

una luz y divinidad,

esperanza y razón.

Paz y tranquilidad,

armonía y canción,

sonrisas y amabilidad,

el cielo en mi corazón.

La tía Elroy cerró el libro, dos lágrimas recorrían su rostro angustiado, dejó el libro en el buró y su pensamiento fue, "hijo, perdóname y regresa, te necesito".

Continuará…

**Roni de Andrew** mira que la tía también tiene sus razones, besos tocaya!

**Noemi Cullen** ajajá, si tenemos problemas similares, pero que le vamos a hacer somos soñadoras, gracias por tu comentario y haber que te parece este..besos.

**Galaxilam84** amiga es que no has visto bien, y gracias ya se te extrañaba… besos.

**Usagui13chiba** bella, gracias y espero no defraudarte con este y espero me digas si te gusto también, besitos.

**Tamborsita333** eso es, maripositas en mi corazón, pero lo de la tía esta justificado, no crees?, besos…

**Mily **chica, te mando mucha abrazos, gracias y aunque este de más felicidades por ser de un país que nunca pierde su alegría de salir adelante, porque este 2010 ha sido muy pesado. ¡fuerza Chile!

**Camila Andley** no es tan mala la tía, solo que no lo quiere compartir, ¿tu lo harías?….besos.

**Claridad **gracias y por los poemas, solo cierra los ojos, suspira y déjate llevar, yo ya los tenía escritos hace mucho tiempo solo los agregué. Sueña amiga, besos.

**Magdy** aquí te puse otro poema, siéntelo!, la rosa ponla en tu corazón y pide tu deseo, no tardará en hacerse realidad, solo pide con fe…. Besos.

**Monik **gracias por escoger una rosa y un deseo para leer, espero no defraudarte… besos y bienvenida mi nueva amigafic.

Y a todas las que siguen de cerca esta historia y todavía no se deciden a darme sus comentarios, gracias y recuerde que todas son mis grandes amigasfics. Besos….. Y hasta luego. Su amiga Veronica.


	9. Chapter 9

Capt. 9

Había pasado una semana desde que Albert dejó su casa, todo ese tiempo se dedicó a buscar lo que realmente su corazón le pedía, encontrar la rosa para pedir su deseo, pero el bosque le jugaba bromas, cuando creía haber encontrado el arbusto se daba cuenta de que no era, y sabía que estaba en algún lugar y ya estaba cerca, era tarde ya cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lugar donde hace un año acampó, una hermosa sonrisa decoró su rostro y busco el tronco caído que daba cobijo al arbusto de rosas, pero al ver desde esa posición parecía haber un problema, con paso decidido se acerco al arbusto y ¡ ooh, desilusión! , el bello arbusto de rosas blancas, de grandes hojas verdes y fuertes tallos, se había secado, solo quedaba unos palitos espinosos y secos, llenos de polvo, Albert no lo podía creer, aquella plantita que tanto había cuidado con esmero y visto crecer, ahora era solo leña, tomo una de las ramas y jalo de ella, esta cedió y con muy poco esfuerzo se rompió levantando una pequeña nubecilla de polvo, era un momento tan triste.

-ahora no podré nunca pedir mi deseo - pensó Albert viendo la ramita que descansaba en la palma de su mano - tuve mi oportunidad y la perdí - y apretó la ramita causando pequeñas heridas en su palma con las espinas - pero no me arrepiento porque ella, "mi ángel" pidió su deseo - y abrió su mano dejo caer la ramita y unas cuantas gotas de sangre y sonrió.

Esa misma semana había sido un siglo para la pobre tía Elroy, estaba desesperada al no tener noticias de William, y se reprochaba una y mil veces haber sido tan egoísta y pensado solo en ella, las palabras de poema que había leído la atormentaban, no quería estar sola otra vez, era muy duro para ella, ya estaba vieja y lo último que quería era estar sola. tocaron a su puerta…

-adelante.

-disculpe Señora, el Doctor desea saludarla - le informo el mayordomo.

A la tía se le iluminaron sus cansados ojos y con rapidez le contesto.

-dile que en un momento bajo, pásalo a la sala de estar.

Se arreglo un poco y tomo el libro de poemas que tenía en su tocador desde que Albert se había ido, se dirigió hacia la sala y ahí estaba el Doctor esperándola con una gran sonrisa.

-mi querida Sra. Elroy, ¿Cómo esta este maravilloso día?

-mal, pero siéntese, ¿desea una taza de té?

-no muchas gracias, voy de prisa parece que mi enfermita la Srita. Candy no se ha sentido bien últimamente, me mandaron a su chofer para que la viera rápido, pero antes quise pasar por aquí para hacerla de cartero, pero me dijeron que Albert se había ido, ¿paso algo?- pregunto el Doctor confundido.

-si, es que parece que me deje llevar por mis prejuicios y costumbres, y dije cosas que no debí, al parecer, o no quise creer que William se podía enamorar de alguien, que no fuera de su altura o posición, pero ella es tan buena, tan lista y creo que es perfecta, y yo la calumnie sin pensar en las consecuencias que mírame, estoy sola otra vez - y soltó el llanto.

El Doctor no daba crédito a lo que veía la poderosa Sra. Elroy derrumbada y llorando sin importar que la vieran, eso si que era una gran tristeza.

-mi querida Sra. Elroy, no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien, Albert volverá y de seguro esta con Candy ese es su destino y el camino lo llevara hasta allá, porque ya nos dimos cuenta de que se aman y nada los va a separar, ¿no cree?- dijo sonriente el Doctor.

-si.

-bien, entonces no demoraré más, y me retiro porque con esto que me dijo ahora me preocupo más.

-esperé, quiero decirle que por favor lleve este libro a Candy, es de Albert lo dejo olvidado aquí el día que se fue, y dígale que espero que se mejore muy pronto- y le dio el viejo libro al Doctor.

-creo que le gustará tenerlo, no sabe, pero ella es encantadora.

-si, lo sé y creo que por que le dije que William se fue, ella esta así.

-entonces ahora si me retiro, con su permiso y si tengo noticias de Albert se las traeré.

-gracias y hasta luego.

Y el Doctor salió a prisa con el libro de poemas en la mano, dentro de Auto lo esperaba Edward y siguieron el camino rumbo hacia el lago, la tía Elroy los vio partir desde la ventana de la sala y aún corrían lágrimas por sus cansadas mejillas.

Candy estaba en su habitación sentada en una silla mecedora viendo hacia la ventana abierta y su mirada fija hacía el bosque, por donde una vez lo vio sonreírle, recordaba la vez que la salvo, parecía un viejo, pero su voz fue penetrante y bella podía haber estado escuchado esa voz todo el día y que la arrullara durante las noches, luego cuando salió al balcón y lo vio con Jimmy y su papá cuidando de las rosas, le hacia sentir maripositas en el estómago, después se fue y sin querer la tristeza la invadió y otra vez sintió la pérdida de un ser querido, pero regresó y diferente, sin barba se veía tan guapo, varonil y gallardo, su pelo rubio daba un marco genial a su rostro, sus bellos ojos azules que la miraban tímido y le ofrecía con su mano una hermosa rosa blanca, que ella sabía que era su tesoro, era su deseo y se lo ofrecía sin problema, y el tiempo que se quedo con ella, le hacía falta, cuanto lo extrañaba y necesitaba, el es el aire de sus pulmones, la esencia de su vida, cerraba sus verdes ojos y lo único que deseaba era sumergirse en el mar azul de sus ojos, sentir sus manos, escuchar su voz…..y decirle quédate conmigo te necesito a mi lado, por que yo …. Te amo.

-¿Candy?- llamo Ruth a la puerta.

-adelante.

-el Doctor llegó.

-que pase.

-¡hola Candy!, ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el Doctor.

-hola Doctor, no se, solo que de repente me he sentido mal, me hacen falta fuerzas, y si he comido, pregúntele a Ruth.

El Doctor toca la frente de Candy y nota que esta bien, pero de todas maneras le pone el termómetro.

-haber cuéntame todo, ¿Qué pasa en realidad?- dijo el Doctor sentándose frente a Candy en un pequeño taburete.

-no se, yo estaba muy bien, solo que, bueno, … no he tenido ganas de salir de aquí, y me siento hoy …. tal vez un poco ….. desganada.

-¿no será porque cierto chico no aparece?

-¡Doctor!, que me quiere decir! - dijo sorprendida y calmándose un poco - ¿se me nota mucho?

-no, pero es obvió que si la Sra. Elroy también esta así como tu, y las dos conocen al susodicho, y ella es su tía ¿entonces que me queda?- dijo pícaramente el Doctor.

-Doctor, lo extraño tanto, espero que no le haya pasado nada, me tiene toda angustiada- y mirando al doctor con unos grandes ojos - ¿y si decidió no regresar?¿Qué voy a hacer con esto que tengo aquí?- señalando su corazón.

-guardarlo, porque el vendrá a ti, ten fe, su camino y el tuyo formarán uno solo, no te preocupes y deja ya de estar triste, ¿quiere que cuando el llegue se preocupe por ti? - quitándole el termómetro debajo del brazo- 36 grados, calentura no tienes así que, sal y respira el aire que te traerá buenas nuevas.

-gracias Doctor.

-ha, se me olvidaba, la Sra. Elroy te envió este libro de poemas, es de Albert lo dejó olvidado en la casa, ella quiere que tu se lo devuelvas cuando lo veas- y dejo el libro en las manos de Candy.

-ahora si, me voy porque es muy tarde, mira ya se hizo de noche, préstame a Edward mañana te lo envió de regreso.

Esta bien Doctor, que le vaya bien y gracias otra vez.

Candy se queda ojeando las páginas del libro y encuentra la rosa marchita, y por inercia la huele, un olor seco, antiguo y leve de la rosa quedo entre los pétalos, y sonríe, vuelve a abrir las páginas para acomodarla y el poema llama su atención.

Anhelo.

Sueños de primavera,

que en mis ojos florecen,

mi alma tu presencia anhela

Y mis sentidos a ti pertenecen.

Vida que tengo y se aleja,

aunque no quiera pierdo mi esencia,

un hueco en mi pecho deja,

porque no siento tu presencia.

Duermo con tu cara en mi pensamiento,

despierto añorando tu aliento,

mi cabeza dice que miento,

pero mi corazón te siente aquí adentro.

Amanece y un rayo del alba

aparece y despierta mi dormir,

un bostezo y mi sueño espanta

mi lecho tu ser me hace sentir.

Candy levanta la mirada, y ve la noche estrellada por la ventana, un suspiro, un nombre de sus labios sale desde su corazón "Albert", un ruido, alguien toca la puerta y la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Candy, Vas a bajar a cenar o te subo la cena?

-no Ruth, voy a bajar ya me siento mejor.

Y Candy se levanta de su silla, besa el libro, y lo deja debajo de su almohada….

Continuará….

Listo amigas aquí esta el capitulo, espero que le haya gustado… sobra decir que el poema también es mío, de mi libro de poemas..

**Noemi cullen** hola, gracias y si soñadoras hasta el final, te busque y creo que te agregue, pero no se no estoy segura parece que no me has aceptado, creo…. Besos.

**Camila andley** ya ves que no estaaaan mala solo que es egoísta un poquito, besos, amiga.

**Usagui13chiba** hay amiga creo que te deje todavía con las dudas, pero era necesario, besos y suerte te sigo mandando todas mis buenas vibras, besitos.

**Mily **muy bien que no decaiga el animo y arriba, espero te guste este capitulo, un besote desde aquí.

**Magdy **no importa los obstáculos o las trincheras que te quieran separa de tu meta, solo no olvides que el que persevera alcanza, ya sea ser un perdedor o un triunfador, "piensa positivo y adelante", besos amiga….

**Roni de andrew** mi querida tocaya, pues ya ves, mi Candy aunque enferma no se deja intimidar, ahora veamos como se dan las cosas, te sorprenderás… besos.

Y a todas mis amigas, que leyeron y no pudieron dejarme un comentario, gracias de todo corazón por estar aquí…. De su pequeña gran amigafic Veronica.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola amigas espero me perdonen por actualizar hasta hoy, pero tuve unos problemitas de salud que no me dejaban, pero parece que todo se esta normalizando en mi interior, esa tos aguerrida no pudo conmigo, jajajaj… bueno aquí las dejo con el siguiente capitulo espero les guste….

Capt. 10

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecían entre las copas de los árboles, Albert que no había podido dormir estaba sentado en el que fuera alguna vez el campamento que monto hacia un año para cuidar el rosal que ya no existía, toda la noche había meditado sobre su vida y sus decisiones, se había dado cuenta que por más que le daba vueltas al asunto solo tenía dos caminos, volver con su Tía y poder ofrecer algo a Candy o huir, no volver nunca más a ese lugar al fin y al cabo era un hombre libre, pero ¿sería feliz? Eso no lo sabía en cambio, entendía perfectamente que si regresaba tenia que enfrentar a la Tía Eloy y la oportunidad de volver a ver a Candy, la cabeza le dolía, cerro los ojos y los froto con sus manos, se levanto y se dirigió al arroyo, el agua estaba muy fresca y gracias a eso su cabeza se despejó.

-esta bien si ese es mi camino lo seguiré - y se levanto y se dispuso a seguir el camino decidido.

Hacia dos noches que el Doctor había dejado el libro de poemas a Candy, y para ella era como un pequeño tesoro tenia miedo de que se le fuera a perder, que cada vez que podía iba a verlo donde lo tenia, debajo de su almohada.

Candy había decidido salir al jardín, pero como ya estaba refrescando un poco se puso pantalón negro y camisa manga larga blanca con un chaleco negro, botas negras, el cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una cola con un listón blanco en forma de moño, el solo estaba brillante y perfecto aunque no calentaba mucho, recorría los rosales y olía su aroma le encantaba pasear por entre ellas.

-¡hola Candy! -

-¡hola Jimmy!, ¿Cómo estas?

-bien Candy, le estoy ayudando a mi papá a abonar los rosales para que aguanten muy bien el invierno y aguanten para el otro año.

-ha, ¿y ya abonaron el rosal blanco?

-si Candy, esta listo, ¿y ya viste las flores que tiene?

-no.

-Candy, ¡son grandiosas! , vamos a verlas.

-si, vamos.

Y caminan al lugar donde estaba el rosal, estaba de la altura de Candy no le salía a la cabeza pero la rama más alta estaba a la altura de sus ojos, pero eso no era lo más importante, lo importante eran que tenia como quince flores unas mas abiertas que otras y botones de todos tamaños, en verdad era un bello rosal.

-¡valla, creo que la tierra y los cuidados del Jardinero le han caído muy bien!

-no Candy, el cuidado de todos - le dijo Jimmy.

Una gran rosa llamo la atención de Candy y la toco con su mano a tiempo que pensaba en Albert "regresa pronto", y la rosa al sentir el tacto de su mano se deshojo, los pétalos volaron por el cielo impulsados por una leve brisa que paso y se los llevo.

-¿que pediste Candy? - pregunto Jimmy sorprendido.

-yo…. Pensé en Albert.

-siiiiii, ese es tu deseo y se cumplirá - dijo mirando hacia el bosque.

-Jimmy ¿como lo sabes?

-mira - y señalo hacia donde estaba viendo, el bosque.

Saliendo del bosque una silueta alta y con una mochila a cuesta se veía venir podría ser cualquier persona pero a Candy no le importo, ella se encaminó poco a poco y luego acelero el paso más y al ver que la silueta se acercaba más rápido pudo darse cuenta que era el, si , su deseo se había cumplido casi en el acto y ya no pudo detenerse más que corrió a encontrarlo, Albert que no podía creer lo que veía no hizo más que soltar la mochila correr al encuentro de Candy que ya casi llegaba corriendo hasta el con los brazos abiertos y gritando su nombre "Albert, Albert " el abrazo fue tan fuerte que casi lo tira, que para no caer el decide dar vueltas con ella en brazos, se siente feliz y de pronto siente un estremecimiento en ella, ¡esta llorando!, se detiene y pone los pies de Candy en el suelo, trata de soltarla pero ella no lo suelta esta agarrada de su cuello.

-Candy, ¿Qué pasa? Ya estoy aquí- tratando de clamarla sobando su espalda.

-¿y que tal si es un sueño? ¿y si todavía estoy dormida?- decía entre sollozos.

-Candy, mírame - pero no quiere soltarlo - por favor mírame.

Y poco a poco lo suelta y se aleja poco a poco de el hasta quedar de frente con esos ojos azules tan bellos e intensos, tan profundos y tranquilizadores, su cara se parecía mas a la primera vez que lo había visto pero no tan crecida la barba, y su voz tierna, pacifica y penetrante.

-aquí estoy Candy, ¿me vez? - dijo mirando esos ojos verdes

-si, mi deseo se cumplió, estas aquí.

-Candy yo regrese por una razón solamente.

Y Candy de pronto se puso triste y recordó el libro de poemas que estaba debajo de su almohada y su mirada se puso triste y suspiro.

-creo que ya lo se - le dijo a Albert volteándose y tratando de caminar hacia la casa.

-Candy, creo que no me entiendes.

- si, tu Tía me lo trajo, te lo voy a traer.

- no se de que estas hablando, pero si yo volví aquí es por ti - y la tomo de la mano y la volteo para verla de frente otra vez - fue para estar contigo, para verte sonreír y para decirte que te amo y no me importa no tener un apellido ni posición, con que tu me digas que me aceptas yo estoy dispuesto a ser tu esclavo.

Candy no lo podía creer le estaba declarando su amor ahí, sin mas protocolos, sin testigos, bueno Jimmy que los veía impaciente de lejos pero no los había escuchado, solo a ella, su estomago parecía un hormiguero gigante, y su cabeza trataba de procesar toda la información que recibía.

-¿Candy?

-Albert, yo….

-entiendo….

-no, es que ….. Lo que tu sientes…. Yo también lo siento, desde el primer momento que te vi, sentí algo muy bonito y mientras estuviste aquí más tiempo quería estar contigo, pero cuando te fuiste supe que era lo que pasaba, no solo era extrañarte sino que me hacías falta, porque no había sol en mi día sin ti, ni luna en mis noches porque no estabas, pero entendía que era por tu bien, porque ibas a ser un Andrey, aunque eso te apartara de mi lado, pero de pronto vino tu Tía y me dijo que te habías ido y que no sabía a donde y mi angustia creció y me di cuenta que mis temores hacia que te pasara algo malo era porque también te amo y me preocupa que te lastimen y yo no pueda estar contigo para consolarte. Albert ya no te vallas quédate conmigo, yo te amo.

Y Albert ya no aguanto más y la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con ganas y no quería soltarla era el sentimiento más hermoso que en su vida había sentido y quería que nunca se acabara, pero la soltó y se separó un poco de ella sin soltar su cintura, se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla y luego su nariz después su otra mejilla y puso su frente en la de ella, de pronto sintió que los brazos de ella sujetaban su cara y ella separaba su frente de la de el y poco a poco beso sus labios con pequeños besos como animándolo, entonces entendió y la apretó un poco más y se dieron el primer beso, un poco húmedo y tierno, no tan demándate, pero lindo y digno de recordar.

-yuppppy….. Ya lo sabía!- gritaba a lo lejos Jimmy.

Continuará….

Amigasfic. Mis mas grandes agradecimientos y discúlpenme si no les mando un mensaje a cada una de ustedes pero estas pastillas me tiene muerta, más que las inyecciones que me tienen ponchada de ya saben donde, jijiiiji…

**Magdy, Roni de Andrew, Usagui13chiba, Noemi Cullen, Lady Karin Andrew, Camila Andley, Calemoon, Claridad, y todas las anonimas**, gracias por estar aquí….. Besos a todas… de su pequeña amigafic Veronica.


End file.
